True words
by KimWarris
Summary: Sometimes the truth is a terrible thing. A small argument between two elves at Lake-Town and the realization that you can't always act rationally. DoS-Spoiler


**This is my first fanfiction in this fandom and the first one I've written in English though. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

„I've never had a high opinion of those elves, but that one… Unbelievable", Bofur mentioned thoughtfully. He left Bard's house together with Fili an Oin. After Kili's question and Tauriels reaction, a speechless astonishment, that hadn't kept her, from taking his hand, the dwarves left them alone. Especially Fili was quite now. None of them noticed the blond elf who hided in the shadow by the wall and who was listening to their words. Oin murmured some agreeing words. "I mean, Kili was obviously fancying her. But calling it love? And that she seems to have the same feelings in return? If anyone would have told me that before our journey, I would have said, he was losing his mind", Bofur kept on speaking. He was really bewildered by the outturns of this night.

Legolas clenched his hands to fists. The jealousy gave him little pricks and he had to pull himself together when he stepped out of the shadow. "Where is Tauriel?" he asked coldly. The dwarves turned to him, terrified by his surprising appearance. "In there, Master Elf", the oldest of the three answered and without any effort Legolas pushed them out of his way to get to the door. "But be quiet, Kili has just fallen asleep", another one reminded him. Legolas snorted. He couldn't care less. Surly he opened the door, just to freeze one moment later.

The picture he saw made something inside him burst.

Tauriel was sitting half on the table, where they bed down the dwarf. While their hands were intertwined, she was carefully caressing the hair and cheeks of the young man. Her eyes showed an affection that should have been applied to him, Legolas, not to a weak and ugly dwarf, who wasn't conscious at all. She hadn't noticed him yet. Legolas eyes widened in shock when the words she whispered to the dwarf arrived his ears. "Melethron nín." An ice-cold fury catched him and he instinctively grabbed the knife on his belt.

"Tauriel!" he called sharply and the captain of the guard looked up in shock. Immediately she let go off the injured and was looking at Legolas slightly guilty. Then the she-elf noticed the line of blood over Legolas' face and she took a step in his direction. His cold gaze made her hestitate. "You're hurt", she said in disbelief. Legolas was looking at her in a grimly way, his heart beating heavily. "And if I am, than it's your fault, Tauriel. I asked you to stay with me, but you chose him." Surly Legolas pointed at the dwarf and Tauriel looked at her prince in silence. Then, for a moment, she closed her eyes. "Forgive me", she asked him softly, "But he needed my help more than you did. I had to rescue him."

"You had to? No, Tauriel, it was your decision. Do you actually understand what you are doing here? _Melethron_", derogatorily Legolas spit out the word, "Is he, really? A stinky dwarf without a homeland. Is it really that what you desire?" Anger flared in Tauriel's eyes and proudly she stretched her chin. "Don't call him that. I do understand your anger, Legolas, but…". "Oh you're doing so? Really? I don't think so." Legolas felt betrayed by the she-elf he was used to grow up with. She didn't even know he had feelings for her. But obviously a prince of the Sylvan wasn't about to compete with a dwarf of Erebor. A bitter trait appeared around his mouth, as his gaze fell onto the sleeping one. He was the reason for going to Lake-Town and facing the danger. For the first time in many years Legolas had been wounded, even if it was not a big issue. It had all been an unnecessary command to save a dwarf's life.

"You said we had to care for the belongings of the countries outside our borders. That had been nothing but false pretenses so you can be with him!" Legolas' voice went louder. Tauriel was looking at him angerly, before having a worried look on Kili and then hissing in a clearly lower voice: "False pretenses? We protected those innocent citizens from the orcs…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Legolas was interrupting. "I protected those innocent citizens. You just came here because of him. By the Valar, Tauriel! What's gotten into you? You're calling him _Melethron_?!" Legolas still couldn't believe she was serious about that. Tauriel snorted and turned away, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "What are you thinking? You must know that there is no future for both of you! Are you willing to hazard everything you have just for him? You must know that father won't let you have your position back when the dwarf is no more. You would be an outcast in your own folk. Is he worth it? He is a dwarf, you're an elf. Comparing your years of life he is nothing but a child. He will grow old and die and you will live for an eternity, always young and strong. Do you think the dwarves…?" "Shut up!" Tauriel turned around and now she didn't try to lower her voice anymore. Her body was shaking and if Legolas hadn't known her for years he possibly would have been frightened.

"It does not concern you, absolutely not, Legolas." "It does concern me. I am your prince and I also thought I was your friend. I just want you to be rational" he replied. Tauriel looked down and breathed, before pulling herself together and glancing at him with her sparkling, green eyes. "I do know the consequences and I do know all the things you mentioned." She ran with her hand across her face. A little bit of pity stirred in Legolas when she began to walk up and down. He could feel her inner conflict and he hoped to make her change her mind. "Then come with me, Tauriel. No one will ever find out what has happened here, I promise", he said softly. Tauriel slightly shook her head. "I would, if I could do so, mellon nín. But my heart is telling me, that I'm in the right place yet. I cannot go back and forget about him. I cannot keep living as before, knowing that there is much more in this world than the mirkwood and the halls of your father."

There was an infinite sadness in Tauriel's gaze, but her face softened as she was looking down to the young dwarf who hasn't woken up yet, even due to their argument.

Legolas swallowed. He really lost this fight. He lost Tauriel to a dwarf of Erebor.

"Is this your last word then?", the blond elf asked desperately. Tauriel nodded with tears in her eyes. "Forgive me", she begged. Legolas just snorted. He wanted nothing but to get out of this place. He couldn't believe that Tauriel spurned him and their folk for a love that was doomed to failure just right from the beginning. "Farewell, Tauriel, captain of the guard." Legolas wasn't able to say anything else right now. He felt paralyzed and his fury was too new to wish her all the best.

When he left the house he didn't look to the three dwarves, starring at him with widened eyes. He made his way back to the horse he borrowed and as fast as he could do he left Lake-Town.

Tauriel watched him leave with a heavy heart. She knew that she was doing unrationally, but she couldn't help herself. Her days would have been restless and full of worry, if she would have left Kili behind going back home with Legolas.

"What… what does _Melethron_ mean?" croaked a voice behind her and she turned around. Kili had opened his eyes and was watching the she-elf worried. Tauriel gave him a little smile before sitting next to him again and reaching for his hand. She was silent, lost in her thoughts, trying to calm down. Kili's look rested on her and cautiously the dwarf sat up. Gently and very carefully as if she was as fragile as glass he caressed her cheek. He didn't speak, but he was looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes, which promised her trust and safety. Tauriel closed her eyes leaning her forehead against his.

"It means 'beloved'", she said, her voice shaking. Kili's eyes widened and he barely believed his ears. Now he understood why the other elf had been so upset and he gently pulled Tauriel into his arms. She hid her face by his neck, letting him caress her hair.

"Then it wasn't just a dream?" he whispered softly.

Tauriel looked up to him, a little smile on her lips. "I hope not."

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Please don't shock me this way again" she murmured and all Kili could do was nod, holding the most beautiful elf in this world in his arms and giving her all the love and secureness he could give.


End file.
